Minor characters/Moonrise
The following is a list of characters that do not fit the guidelines for receiving their own page, whether it be due to lack of a name, proper history, or other matters. This page lists minor characters from Moonrise. Characters Lean tabby with torn ear tom with ruffled fur |affie = ShadowClan warrior }}History A ThunderClan patrol enters ShadowClan territory to speak to Blackstar. Russetfur the deputy, Cedarheart and the lean tabby meets with them. Bushes rustle and they step out into the open. Leafpaw notes that Cedarheart and the lean tabby are strangers to her. Russetfur summons Cedarheart and the lean tabby forward with a flick of her tail and they attack. The lean tabby is pinned down by Graystripe. Firestar commands his warriors to stop and Graystripe looks up from the tabby, still keeping his foot on his neck. Firestar orders Graystripe to let the lean tabby go as they're not there to fight. Graystripe retorts it's hard to do anything else when the ShadowClan patrol jumps them. He lets the lean tabby go and the tom scrambles to his paws, shaking out his ruffled fur. Firestar promises they are not invading or stealing, and Russetfur asks what she, Cedarheart and the lean tabby are supposed to think when they trespass on ShadowClan territory. Firestar persuades Russetfur to take them to Blackstar, so as they head to ShadowClan camp, the lean tabby brings up the rear. Tabby tom thin tabby tom |affie = WindClan warrior }}History While Leafpaw and Sorreltail are on WindClan territory, the tabby tom is on a part that spots them and races towards them. He is on the patrol with Mudclaw and Tornear. Before Leafpaw can decide to run or talk, the tabby tom and the others surround the ThunderClan cats. Leafpaw notes the tabby tom is another tabby tom she doesn't know. Since they are up close, Leafpaw can spot how thin the tabby tom and his Clanmates are, their bristling fur hardly could cover their ribs. Their fear-scent is coming off in waves and is drowning out their fury scent. They were obviously starving but it didn't explain their apparent aggression. Mudclaw orders his patrol to attack and the ThunderClan cats flee, so the tabby and his Clanmates give chase. Leafpaw can hear their shrieks of pursuit hard on their paws. Although the ThunderClan cats enter RiverClan territory, Leafpaw looks to see the WindClan patrol still chasing them. Leafpaw thought they must be so furious to trespass, or didn't care they were. Leafpaw gasps they are gaining and they must fight as they cannot lead them onto their territory. The ThunderClan cats whirl to face the WindClan patrol, and Mothwing intercepts. She tells Mudclaw to leave and take his mangy friends with him. The patrol leaves with the tabby tom having already disappeared. Young gray cat |affie = Tribe of Rushing Water |hist = When the journeying Clan cats settle to eat in the Tribe's cave, the young gray cat gasps they do not share. Stormfur glances up and sees the cat give a hostile stare. An older tabby bends her head to the young cat and shushes him. She says it is not their fault they have not been taught properly. Stormfur wasn't sure what they meant then sees the sharing ritual the Tribe practices. He feels embarrassed on how rude they may appear to the Tribe, so explains to the young cat they do not do that directly to the young cat. He adds that they do share, and none of them would let their friends starve and hunting patrols always feed them Clan before taking any food for themselves. The young gray tom backs away a pace or two and is confused, as if he did not mean for the Clan cats to hear him. }} Older tabby |affie = Tribe of Rushing Water |hist = When the journeying Clan cats settle to eat in the Tribe's cave, a young cat gasps they do not share. The tabby bends her head to the young cat and shushes him. She murmurs that it is not their fault that they have not been taught properly. Stormfur wasn't sure what they meant then sees the sharing ritual the Tribe practices. He feels embarrassed on how rude they may appear to the Tribe, so explains. The tabby dips her head with a friendlier look, explaining that their ways are strange to them. She suggests that they could learn from each other and Stormfur agrees. }} Bolder kit |affie = Tribe of Rushing Water kit |family = Littermates (siblings) }} History When the journeying Clan cats settle to eat in the Tribe's cave, the kit who is bolder than the others patter right up to the Clan cats through his littermates' urges. He asks where they have come from and Squirrelpaw replies a long way away. She then adds across the mountains, lots of fields and a forest. The kit blinks, then asks what a field is. Before the ThunderClan apprentice could reply, the kit announces he is going to be a cave-guard. Feathertail comments that is nice. The kit explains that he has got be a to-be first, of course. Crowpaw asks what a 'tooby' is, and Stormfur hides his amusement at the scornful look the kit gives Crowpaw. The kit explains to be a cave-guard obviously. He explains that to you know, train and stuff. He asks if they know anything, referring to them as new cats. Stormfur explains he means an apprentice, adding to Crowpaw like him. The kit stares at the WindClan apprentice and asks he is only a to-be, exclaiming he is way old. Bolder kit's littermates |affie = Tribe of Rushing Water kits |family = Bolder kit (brother) |hist = When the journeying Clan cats settle to eat in the Tribe's cave, the bolder kit goes to to the Clan cats through his littermates' urges. }} Star's kits |affie = Tribe of Rushing Water kits |family = Star That Shines On Water (mother) |hist = Stoneteller introduces Star to the Clan patrol that found Midnight, explaining when her kits grow up Star will be a cave=guard. Later on, Star is taken and killed by Sharptooth, leaving her kits orphaned. }} Bracken-colored apprentice bracken-colored cat |affie = WindClan apprentice }}History When ThunderClan goes to talk to WindClan, the bracken colored apprentice and his Clanmates are racing over the moorland crest and with a signal from Tallstar, they spread out to form a long line facing ThunderClan. Dustpelt says to see, pointing out they are ready for them. The apprentice and his Clanmates stalk up to the border on an unspoken command, halting a few tail-lengths away from the ThunderClan border. Leafpaw notes they are even thinner than she remembers, their ribs plainly visible. Their eyes burned with hostility, clearly not wanting the ThunderClan cats to set paw in their territory. Leafpaw gazes along the line and locks eyes with the bracken-colored apprentice. The cat draws it's lips back in a snarl. Leafpaw notes that the apprentice would soon discover that the medicine cat apprentice does not lack in warrior skills if it came to a fight. Elder |affie = WindClan elder |hist = When ThunderClan and WindClan tensely face each other at their border, Tallstar explains that one of WindClan's elders died, presumably from starvation. He states that the elder will be the first of many if they do not do something. }} Talon and Brook's mother |affie = Tribe of Rushing Water kit-mother |hist = Talon mentions his and Brook's mother to the Clan patrol that found Midnight. He says he wanted to be with his sister Brook ever since Sharptooth took their mother. }} Kin Daughter: :Brook Where Small Fish Swim: Sons: :Talon of Swooping Eagle: :Teller of the Pointed Stones: Grandaughter: :Lark That Sings at Dawn: |''see more''}} Three unnamed Tribe cats |affie = Tribe of Rushing Water (formerly), Rogue |hist = When the Tribe became under threat from the mountain lion Sharptooth, Stoneteller received an omen that six Tribe cats would slay it. Sending out Bird, Talon, Rock, and three other unnamed cats, Stoneteller ordered they would not return until they succeed in their mission. During their efforts, the three unnamed cats were killed, and Rock lost nearly all of his tail. Their surviving companions continued fighting, knowing their failure could lead to execution and rejection from the Tribe of Endless Hunting. It was only when Talon brought back the prophesied "silver cat" in Feathertail was Sharptooth able to be slain, finishing the mission.}} Notes and references Category:Minor characters pages